Let me help you
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Hiei comes home to find Kurama alone and devastated after a harsh break up with his boyfriend. Can Hiei help him realize that THEY belong together and help Kurama back on his feet? Oneshot with an Epilogue added!


A.N. This is just a little one shot that I thought of while relaxing for the day. I thought it would be cute. I hope you enjoy this! Epilogue included!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of YYH

Please leave a review on the way out?

Hiei flitted along the tree-tops, his stomach was rumbling. He hoped maybe the fox would have something to eat. Even though he was probably entertaining that stupid boyfriend of his, no doubt.

Hiei scowled, he couldn't stand that man. Sure, he handsome, but he had a notorious reputation for cheating on all his loves. Male or female. Hiei had tried to tell this to Kurama...but it hadn't gone well.

-Flashback-

"Hiei? Could you please hand me that spoon? Thank you." Kurama accepted it and finished mixing up the muffins he was making for his mother.

"Hn. Fox, can I tell you something without you getting mad?" Hiei asked, leaning against the counter, looking at the pretty redhead.

"Depends on what you are going to say, Hiei. If you say I'm a fat, ugly, slut, then I think I have every right to get angry." Kurama teased gently, with a smile on his face.

Hiei felt his heart beat loudly at Kurama's smile and he sighed softly. Kurama would never understand if Hiei confessed his love. Hiei had always spouted that love was for the weak hearted, love was nothing but a hindrance. Hiei was sure Kurama would get mad at him if he tried to tell him his feelings now. Not only that, they were best friends and Kurama was taken.

"I don't trust that new boyfriend of yours. He's got a bad reputation Kurama." Hiei went over and looked out the window.

Kurama stopped what he was doing for a second then said, slightly angry, "Haruki is a charming male and he is more than I could have ever wished for. He's a changed man, Hiei. I'm quite sick of you all trying to get me to break up with him. We've been only dating for a week! Just drop it." Kurama said, sliding the pan of muffins into the oven.

"Hn. Fine! Don't listen to me, see if I care!" Hiei snapped and then flitted out of the apartment.

-Present-

It took Hiei 2 weeks to muck up the courage to face his crush. Kurama had accepted him back with open arms, but Hiei just couldn't stand the sight or smell of the other male.

But...for Kurama's sake, Hiei put up with him. Haruki casually accepted Hiei after Kurama lost his temper at him. Hiei smirked, that had been a good day.

-Flashback-

Kurama and Haruki had been dating for about 3 months, and Hiei showed up to the apartment about 3 times a week to share dinner with Kurama and his boyfriend.

Haruki was obviously jealous at how much Kurama treated Hiei like a lover. Asking if Hiei wanted anything, or if he could get anything for Hiei.

"Why can't he just not come for a week?" Haruki demanded one night, finally losing his temper, in front of Hiei no less. "I think its rude for him to barge in here, asking for dinner, when he does nothing to deserve it!" Haruki said.

Kurama stood up, and glared down at Haruki from his full height. "How dare you! Hiei is my best friend! This is MY apartment, not yours! Last time I checked, Haruki, you weren't paying the rent. Nor were you paying for the food on this table. I'll decide who gets to eat here, and who deserves it. Hiei has more than deserved it." Kurama said, then gathered up dishes and stalked out to the kitchen.

Hiei smirked after Kurama, happy to have his attention and happy the fox had stuck up for him. But Kurama wasn't done, he came back out and shot a glare at his boyfriend.

"I expect you to give Hiei an apology for your rude behavior. That was beyond rude. I cannot fathom why you couldn't wait until he was gone to tell me this, but never the less, you owe him an apology." Kurama wasn't moving from the spot until he heard it.

Haruki had uttered a scared apology, not knowing Kurama to be one to get mad like that, and Kurama nodded, satisfied. Hiei started to help Kurama, making Kurama smile at him thanks.

-Present-

Hiei had been happy that night, and since then, Haruki had accepted Hiei into the house without question. Kurama always welcomed Hiei with a hug or warm greeting, happy to see his best friend.

Over the next few weeks, Hiei had noticed Kurama seemed to be really attached to Haruki and seemed to actually grow fond of him. It seemed that Haruki was fond of Kurama too...which made Hiei disappointed, but he held it back.

He finally reached the apartment and checked with his Jagan, surprised that Kurama was alone, he came through the unlocked window and found Kurama sitting on the bed, looking at a picture of him and Haruki, tears working their way down his face.

Hiei didn't know what to do, he sat down and awkwardly wrapped an arm around Kurama's shoulders, "Hn, what's wrong fox?" Hiei had to be careful not to use his nickname around Haruki, so he used it whenever he could.

"Haruki...he left me. I came home to find all his items missing...with this note." Kurama trembled as he handed a small note, written in quickly scrawled writing.

_Shuichi,_

_ I know you loved me, but I didn't love you. How do I put this? You were just a fun time for me, and filled some space up, plus, I got free food. Your awful fun in bed, but that's where it ends for you with me. I never gave a damn about you, in fact, I was cheating on you this whole time, with a pretty brunette. Oh well, I won't see you anymore. Have fun telling your little friend Hiei how much of a good time you were to me in bed. _

_ Haruki _

Hiei was seething with rage, Kurama jumped when he sensed the amount of heat pouring out of the fire demon. "Hiei?" he asked softly, touching his shoulder.

"Damn him! I'll find him and slaughter him!" Hiei snarled, "How dare he do this!" Hiei stood up. "In fact, my dragon is a little hungry, I'm sure it could use a snack. That pathetic human will do just fine!" Hiei said, angrily.

"Don't!" Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm, before he could go flitting away, "Hiei don't hurt him, please? For me..." Kurama looked so heartbroken, Hiei had to stop and listen to him.

"Hn...fox, how could you let this happen?" Hiei asked softly, sitting back down. "Did you really love him?" He asked.

"I don't know, I did care about him...a lot." Kurama whispered. "I don't know about love." Kurama looked out the window. "But what he said was true, I gave my body to him. I figured we were dating for over 6 months, and things seemed to be going well..." Kurama trailed off.

"Did he make love to you?" Hiei asked, he couldn't help it when his hand came up and began to wipe away the tears gently.

Kurama smiled slightly at Hiei, thanking him for his ministrations. "No." Kurama said, "He didn't. Not once did he make love to me. Only had fun." Kurama looked ashamed of himself.

"You deserve so much more than that." Hiei realized his voice had dropped to a whisper, and right now, he didn't give a damn. Kurama needed him, and this was his chance to prove that he cared about his fox.

"I'm glad you think so, evidently Haruki didn't think so." Kurama whispered, another tear escaped.

"Don't even think about him, he doesn't deserve it." Hiei growled, and plucked the photo from Kurama's fingers. "Let him go." Hiei tore it in half and tossed it in the trash.

"How can I do that?" Kurama whispered, "I really did care for him Hiei, he wasn't just another fun time for me, I really did care." Kurama looked out the window.

Hiei gently turned Kurama's face up to meet his, their eyes locked, sadness locking with tenderness. "Let me help you." Hiei said softly, he leaned down and brushed his lips along Kurama's cheek, making him gasp and blush.

"First things first, let's get you cleaned up." Hiei said, standing up. He went over and fetched some clothes out of the dresser, finding a nice pair of the old pajama's Kurama used to wear when Hiei was still allowed to share his bed.

Hiei gently took Kurama's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. Kurama stopped him, "Hiei, I'm not ready for another relationship so soon," he whispered.

"Hn." Hiei smirked, "I know you aren't fox, I'm not rushing you. I want to help you as a best friend should." he said, "Now, go get a shower, you pesky fox." he gently pushed Kurama into the bathroom.

Hiei decided to make something special for Kurama, since he needed it. Hiei made Kurama's favorite, glazed chicken sautéed with vegetables and served over rice. Kurama took a long time in the shower, so Hiei had more than enough time to prepare the dish.

He just finished setting it out over a plate of rice when Kurama came out, he was still evidently beyond upset, but Hiei knew this was going to happen, so he didn't try to fix it.

Kurama gasped when he saw his favorite meal, "Oh Hiei, you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me." Kurama said softly. It was rare anyone ever cooked for him anymore.

"You deserve it. You always cook for me, it's my turn to return the favor." He said, pulling Kurama over to a chair.

Kurama was gently pushed down and he started to eat his meal slowly, savoring it. Hiei wolfed his down, since he was starving and then flitted to Kurama's room. He retrieved the hair brush and stood directly behind Kurama.

When the brush ran through Kurama's hair, he sighed softly, and began to purr. "Thank you Hiei, you're the only one who knows I love this, but no one has ever considered asking me to let them brush my hair. Especially not him…" Kurama whispered.

"You're welcome." Hiei said, "And I wouldn't want that bastard brushing your hair for anything." Hiei said softly, "That's my job, and I'm proud of it." He said, watching the sleek red hair fall back into place with each soft brush.

Kurama eventually finished his dish, and then looked up at Hiei. "Would you like some ice cream?" He asked, smiling slightly. "I could go for some, myself." He stood up.

"I'll get it, and I'll clean up. You go lay down and relax." Hiei said, pushing the fox towards the living room. After a quick bowl of ice cream, Hiei made sure Kurama brushed his teeth, then surprised Kurama by changing into the black set of pajama's Kurama had bought him.

"I thought you hated those." Kurama smiled slightly, when Hiei came out of the bathroom dressed in them.

"Hn. They aren't horrible. I can tolerate them." Hiei said, not voicing that his clothes needed a desperate wash. He didn't want Kurama to do anything extra tonight.

Kurama settled on his side of the bed, the side away from the wall. He knew Hiei always liked to be near the wall, so he didn't roll over onto the floor. That had happened once, and since then Hiei had been wary of the left side of the bed.

Hiei reached for his pillow, not sure if Kurama wanted him on the bed tonight, he was prepare to sleep on the couch.

Kurama gently took his hand and patted the spot beside him. "Join me, Hiei, we haven't shared the bed in a long time." Kurama said, then took the other pillow and chucked it across the room. He reached under the bed and took out Hiei's actual pillow. "This is yours, I'm sure you don't want to smell Haruki when you sleep." He smiled softly.

Hiei was a little touched that Kurama had kept his pillow personal for him. "Arigato." Hiei said and climbed onto his side, curling up under the blankets. Though he liked trees or window sills better, he didn't mind the bed.

Kurama slid down and closed his eyes, getting comfy. They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Kurama woke up and blushed darkly when he found that he was holding Hiei tightly in his arms. Kurama wanted to pull away quickly, but he realized something…he actually liked holding Hiei.

He smiled and nuzzled his face back into Hiei's hair, inhaling Hiei's delicious scent and sighing. All thoughts of Haruki flew out the window as he held the small, but sexy man.

Kurama was shocked when Hiei snuggled back and whispered, "K'rama." Happily in his sleep, purring from deep within his chest.

Kurama's heart pounded loudly and he blushed darkly, looking at Hiei. Could it really have been Hiei all this time that he had loved? Was it possible? What would Hiei think? Would Hiei be disgusted? Kurama tried to think back, and then could have slapped himself.

It had been painfully obvious that Hiei was jealous and cared about Kurama more than the fox had thought. It had been painfully obvious that Hiei was in love with Kurama. Kurama couldn't believe he had been so dense before.

Then he had another realization…he had never cared about Haruki at all. Haruki had only filled the emptiness in his life that he had been longing to have from a certain fire demon, but had been denying himself out of fear. Kurama loved Hiei, and no one else.

When Hiei opened his pretty red eyes and turned in Kurama's arm, the fox gave him smile. "Good morning Hiei-koi," Kurama leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Mmm…morning K'rama." Hiei said, still groggy and out of it from his deep sleep, making Kurama giggle.

"You adorable." Kurama said, it was unbelievable that he had denied this wonderful creatures attention for so long. When Hiei actually woke up enough, he was surprised that Kurama was acting this lovey dovey after last night.

"I thought you weren't ready for a relationship." Hiei whispered, looking embarrassed, as much as he wanted this relationship, he hated to force Kurama into anything.

Kurama smiled softly, "Well yes, I didn't, because I was a fool and thought I cared about a man that was nothing more than a patch for the hole in my heart. The hole I really wanted filled by you, my fire demon. If you'll give me the chance, I'll love you and treat you right. Like I should have done in the first place."

Hiei honestly looked happy as he looked at Kurama, "I'm not sure how to love someone Kurama, I can't be sure I'll do everything right." Hiei said, trying to let Kurama know what he was in for.

Kurama smiled and then used Hiei's words, "Then…let me help you." Kurama leaned down and gently kissed him. When they broke apart Hiei looked into his eyes.

"Hn. That's all I ever wanted." Hiei said, kissing Kurama lovingly, happy to finally have the fox where he wanted.

**Epilogue:**

Hiei stared at the handsome man before him, piercing him with angry, ruby red eyes. "You should know why I have come, worthless bastard." Hiei snapped at the trembling before him.

Haruki didn't answer as he watched Hiei, afraid for his life. Hiei smirked, "I could kill you, but that's a waste. But I will punish you for what you did to my Shuichi" He said, approaching the man.

"For every wound I inflict upon you, that is another reason why you should have treated Shuichi better." Hiei said, taking out his katana.

He made a total of 50 slash marks on the man's back, then he poured a ton of salt into the wounds to make them burn. Hiei smirked at the man's hoarse screams. "There, I think you've learned your lesson." Hiei said, and entered the man's mind with his Jagan.

"_You will remember nothing about Shuichi, in fact, you never met him. You will remember nothing to do with him, including phone number, address, and all his other personal information. You will remember nothing about me or any other of Shuichi's friends. And will tell your little whore of a girlfriend that you were brutally attacked by gang members and they masked you so you couldn't get a clear view of faces. Understand?_

"Yes." Haruki said dully, his voice scratchy. Hiei nodded and flitted away from the man. Hiei went back home with a content smirk on his face.

Hiei hadn't gone after Haruki right away because it had been a battle of wills between him and Koenma, before Koenma relented that if Hiei didn't kill the man, he would be alright.

At home, Kurama was throwing a 1 month anniversary party for Hiei and himself. Everyone was already there, but Kurama was in the kitchen, so he didn't notice Hiei when he came through the front door.

"Brother!" Yukina ran over and hugged him, he hugged her back, patting her shoulder gently. "Hn. Hello little sister." He said, and then pulled away as she beamed.

"Congrats buddy!" Yusuke slapped his shoulder, Hiei smirked and accepted all congratulations for him and his fox, knowing Kurama would want him to put up with it.

Since Hiei had been gone all day practically, tracking Haruki's movements, preparing to hurt him, Kurama hadn't gotten a chance to see him, so when he came walking in, he grinned.

"Hiei-koi! You're home!" Kurama set his tray of food down and rushed over to engulf his fire demon in hug. In that 1 month, they had never been parted for more than 30 minutes, so they were still clingy to each other, but Hiei nor Kurama didn't mind in the slightest, even Hiei got a little clingy when the fox disappeared for a few minutes.

Hiei hugged him back tightly, "Sorry to worry you, K'rama. I just got caught up in what I was doing." Hiei said.

"That's alright," Kurama smiled happily when Hiei used his nickname and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, ignoring the cat calls, giggles, and wolf whistles all around them.

When they broke apart, the party raged on, having a lot of fun, Kurama and Hiei were trying to dance. It was more like Kurama was dancing and Hiei was awkwardly following. Hiei looked frustrated. "How do you do this!" he demanded, looking irritated.

Kurama laughed into his hand, "Just follow my movements, Fire-fly." He whispered and took a step to the right, making sure Hiei followed. Hiei still wasn't following, and Kurama decided to let the master step in.

With a swirl of energy, Youko appeared and smirked down at his lover, "Surprised? Yes, I can dance. I taught Kurama how to dance." Youko said, taking Hiei's hand and helping him start to dance.

With Youko's patience and consist instruction, to everyone's amazement, Hiei learned how to dance nicely.

"There you go," Youko said, sliding his hands up and down Hiei's back, making him growl. "Pervert!"

Youko chuckled, "You love me for it, don't you?" he laughed and picked Hiei up, pulling him into a sexy, heated kiss. Hiei broke away panting. "Not in front of my sister you horny animal!" he growled.

Youko smirked, "I am quite an animal in the bedroom, aren't I?" he laughed as Hiei rolled his eyes.

"You are way too full of yourself." Hiei said, leaning up and kissing him quickly.

"You wouldn't have me or Shuichi any other way." Youko purred to him.

"Hn. You're right. I wouldn't." He said, nuzzling his cheek happily, not giving a damn if that was too cuddly. It was his anniversary, he could be cuddly if he wanted to be.

"I love you Hiei," Youko said kissing him, while they kissed, he switched back into Kurama. When Hiei broke lose, he smiled up at his fox. "I love you too Kurama." He said.

"And forever we'll help each other!" Kurama grinned at him, Hiei smiled happily.

"Forever." Hiei repeated and shared another long kiss with his lover.


End file.
